


[Podfic] A Hard Copy

by Jinxy



Series: #ITPE Podfics 2014 for SallySparrow017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #ITPE 2014, Anal Fingering, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, jizz, stiles in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:22:09] | Podfic of Fr333bird's fic <i><strong>A Hard Copy</strong></i>.</p>
<p>Stiles is going off to college and he wants to take a piece of Derek with him, so they buy one of those Clone-A-Willy kits. Derek needs to stay hard while the mold sets. Stiles helps (with panties), but it works a little too well.</p>
<p>“You promised, Stiles.” Derek’s voice brooked no argument. “That’s the deal. If you’re gonna make me put my dick in this scary goop, you’re going to entertain me in whichever way I choose while I try and stay hard for you.”</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/29/17: Updated the download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Hard Copy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Hard Copy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918760) by [Fr333bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6wlpp2hgc9hdxip/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_A_Hard_Copy.mp3) [21.1 MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/952c2dh7mwdho83/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_A_Hard_Copy.m4b) [11.1 MB]

_Length: 00:22:09_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Fr333bird for having a Transformative Works Policy for podfic so I could make this gift for Sally. Also big thank you for writing this for me and filling my original kink prompt!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  |  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  |  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
